Melody Knight
Personality Melody is quiet, but isn't shy. When you get to know her well she is kind and fun to be with. History Nathan Knight was walking though the city of London, England, when he met a lady that seem to have stood out from the others. Nathan senced an aura around her, and 'accidently' bumped into her. Both of them were in love the moment they met. They had a brief conversation before the woman offered to walk Nathan home. Then after 9 months of dating, Melody Knight was born. Melody was a good child, she was well behaved and had good manners everywhere she went. However, Nathan was often working late to make enough money to take care of them both, so Melody had to live next door, where her uncle lived. She hated that place, her uncle was often drunk and would beat her. She tried everything to tell her dad but she couldn't do it. Though, luck found her and her father noticed the bruises and cuts, and was immeditly worried. Melody would sit down in her room at midnight and write into her diary, where her secerts were spilt into the book, helping her think. When she was done, she would sit out on the fire escape, looking at the stars and thinking Is there someone or something out there that could help my problems? Her monster attack was when she was 12. She and her friend, Mike, were in a forest checking out rocks when suddenly some Stymphalian Birds landed on some trees nearby. Mike had turned around slowly, and cursed under his breath. One of the birds dove towards them, and the rest followed its lead. Melody screamed and covered her head with her hands, while Mike was trying his best to get towards his pack. The birds countiuned tearing the flesh of both Mike and Melody, but then Mike reached into his pack and pulled out a tube made out of wood and started playing some notes, trying to ignore the birds covering him. The music seem to help them, and the birds left. Mike then offered her some abomsia, which Melody ate. Melody had asked him what that was, and Mike explained who she was, and where she needed to be. Melody nodded and then left to tell her father, who had hugged her good bye. He ruffed her hair and spoke into her ear that he'll always love her, no matter what she does. They took a few days going to Long Island Sound from England where Melody hit her 13th birthday. Mike guided her to Camp, and greeted a few kids. Exitced, she ran ahead before mike could stop her. On the way to Thaila's tree, a hellhound appeared and leaped towards her. Mike, unable to help because he was far away, screamed for help. A few campers heard and killed the beast, Melody had only a few scars, but the pain was decreased as she drank Nectar. She got a quick tour from Mike, who was a satyr, before he had to leave. Just before he did, he gave her his dagger . She took it and watched him leave camp, ready to save more Demigods and guide them here. She stood on the hills as she watched her only trusted friend leave. Powers Offensive #Children of Hebe have the ability to force the effects of age upon a person for a short time; making them feel pain and cause their movements to be slow and sedated. #Children of Hebe can become temporarily changed during battle and become even stronger and quicker in combat than they were before, for a short time. Defensive #Children of Hebe can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. #Children of Hebe can cause an opponent to feel aching bones and muscles for a short time. Passive #Children of Hebe are innately stronger and faster due to their slow ageing. #Children of Hebe have an innately faster rate of healing than other people. #Children of Hebe always have an unlimited supply of Ambrosia, even if none is on them at the time, they can create it out of nothing Supplementary #Children of Hebe can restore energy to a weakened person and heal some minor wounds. 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Hebe are able to curse someone with being very young children again, this has the potential to cause the victim a feeling of being lost, helpless and often leading to fits of crying, this only lasts for a short time and drains the user considerably. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Hebe have the ability to strike someone with a curse of old age for a short time; however, the person will not only feel old, they will become old and be unable to fight or even defend themselves, this also drains the user for a considerable time while using the power 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Hebe can bless water to have the effects of allowing whomever drinks it to feel young again for a short time, their appearance may also take on a more youthful appearance for as long as the effects last. Traits #These children age slower than normally, beginning around the age of 12, and retain a youthful appearance far longer than most. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Koalaaipom Category:Demigods Category:Children of Hebe Category:Grey Eyes Category:5'3 Category:Female Category:Blonde Hair Category:Unknown Model Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Melody Category:Knight Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power